Sentir mas allá de ti
by Positive Young Lady
Summary: A veces guardamos nuestros verdaderos sentimientos en el profundo de nosotros. Steve y Tony no son la excepción. Sin embargo, llegará una persona que empatizará completamente con ellos.


La infinita oscuridad envolvía a Milano. Mientras que dentro de ella se escuchaba la música a todo dar. Todos tripulaban la nave al ritmo de esta, incluso Mantis, cuyos dedos golpeaban el mesón.

Observó a Peter, cuyo rostro no podía estar más iluminado. Hace días estaba así, debido a la reciente noticia que les habían informado.

-Take on me, take on me-canturrió el capitán de la tripulación. Moviendo su cabeza y sus hombros exageradamente- take me on.

-Cállate de una buena vez, Quill-le gritó Rocket lanzándole la pelota de goma con la que Groot jugaba

-¡Hey! –Dijo frotándose el área golpeada- Eso dolió

-Estabas matando la canción.

-Yo pienso que no canta tan mal.

-Gracias, Mantis.

-Es porque no has escuchado voces mejores-insistió Rocket, mirando como Quill se ofendía.

-¡Oye!- se quejó el chico de las estrellas

-Yo soy groot.

-No me apoyas, amigo. Bueno no me importa lo que ustedes me digan-dijo el terrícola. Mantis observó como este volvía a su semblante dichoso.

-Uy sí. El gordinflón está contento porque visitaremos su planeta natal.

-¿Cuál planeta era ese?-preguntó Mantis curiosa.

-La tierra –contestó Peter eufórico.

-Oh no, aquí vamos de nuevo- dijo Rocket apoyando su cara peluda en sus garras.

-Es que ustedes no conocen la tierra, chicos- contestó Peter fascinado. Mantis solo rio tímidamente- es el mejor lugar que puede existir.

-Por todo lo que nos has contado parece un buen lugar para visitar- contestó Mantis.

Gamora apareció dentro del lugar que compartían los guardianes y sentándose como copiloto dijo:

-¿Quiénes son los que nos recibirán en la tierra?

-Me comuniqué con Romanoff. Ella dijo que nos esperaría en la base de Shield- contestó Rocket.

-¿Y dónde demonios queda eso?-preguntó Drax

-Pues en la tierra, tarado.

Mantis rio ante el calificativo con que fue llamado el extraterrestre.

-Te llamó tarado- respondió apretándose el estómago ante el ataque de risa.

-¡No te rías, Mantis! –dijo el hombre cruzándose de brazos- y por supuesto que sé que queda en la tierra. Me refería a donde.

-Pues en alguna parte de Estados Unidos- dijo Peter- la agente Romanoff le mando las coordenadas a Rocket. Con eso nos basta y sobra.

Gamora se apoyó en el ventanal de la nave, distrayéndose con las estrellas y cometas que cruzaban por sus alrededores. Sin embargo, hubo algo que logró llamar mucho su atención.

-¿Eso es la tierra?

-¡Así es!-contestó el terrícola con felicidad-¡llegamos!

-¿Es normal que se vea tan azul? –Preguntó Mantis mirando con más detalle el planeta que se encontraba frente a ellos- ¿es una especie de lava azul?

-No. Eso es agua- contestó Quill- gran parte de la tierra está ocupada por agua.

-Interesante.

-Créanme- dijo Peter frotando con vigorosidad sus manos- este lugar les fascinará. Especialmente por la rica comida que sirven.

-Quiero probar una malteada- dijo Gamora mirando a Peter fijamente- A tu juicio estas tienen un buen sabor.

-Especialmente la de chocolate, pero creo que a ti te vendría mejor la de frutilla.

-¿Malteadas? ¿Chocolate? ¿Frutilla?-preguntó Rocket confundido-¿Qué demonios son esas cosas? ¿Así es como le llaman a la comida?

-Mejor no digas nada- dijo el castaño- la comida extraterrestre se escucha mucho peor.

En cuanto llegaron a la base de Shield, el primero en bajar fue Peter y Rocket. Mantis miraba asombrada los alrededores de la tierra. El cielo azul, el pasto verde, el fresco viento que acariciaba sus antenas. Todo parecía agradable para ella. Parecido al mundo de Ego pero con menos maravilla y fantasía.

-Bienvenidos a la tierra- contestó una mujer de cabellos rojizos- para los que no me conocen soy la agente Romanoff y el que está a mi lado es el capitán.

Mantis se le quedó mirando por un momento al capitán, el cual miraba estupefacto a los integrantes de la tripulación.

-Yo soy Groot.

-Y yo Steve Rogers.

El hombre educado se acercó a la persona más próxima a él y le extendió la mano para saludar. Mantis, quien era esa persona, se le quedó mirando sin saber qué hacer. Miró la mano ajena y luego miró a los demás.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

-¿Estrechar la mano? –preguntó Steve con extrañeza.

-Tranquilo, capitán. Nuestra compañera es ligeramente estúpida.

-¡Drax!

-Lo siento-dijo Mantis avergonzada –mi compañero tiene razón.

-No te preocupes- dijo el hombre con una tímida sonrisa.

Acercó su delgada mano hacia la mano grande y callosa de Steve. Y rápidamente pudo sentir una ligera sensación por parte de él. Entonces dijo:

-Esta impresionado.

Steve la miró por unos momentos, sin entender a lo que se refería.

-Esta consternado y ligeramente asustado.

-¿Có-cómo supiste?-preguntó el capitán.

-Es empática –respondió Natasha- lo leí en el expediente que me envió Rocket, a través del contacto puede saber y sentir lo que sientes.

-Lamentamos que haya echo eso. Es parte de su naturaleza.

-No importa- dijo el capitán.

-Ahora te sientes avergonzado.

-Creo que es suficiente- dijo Peter separando ambas muñecas

Apenada, Mantis se disculpó con el capitán, el cual solo asintió gentilmente. Entraron a la base enseñándoles cada rincón de esta. Mantis observaba a los soldados, los cuales rápidamente palidecían ante su presencia.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué todos se nos quedan mirando?

-No es como si vieran a una chica verde, un mapache que habla, y un tronco que camina todos los días- contestó Rocket.

-Yo soy Groot.

-Para ellos eres un árbol, Groot.

-Yo soy Groot.

-Lo sabemos pero ellos no.

Se acercaron al laboratorio, en el cual se encontraban Bruce junto con Tony. Al sentir la presencia extra en la habitación, el doctor desvió su mirada para observar a los recién llegados. Cerró los hologramas que tenían puestos, ocasionando que Tony lo mirara desconcertadamente.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Ya llegaron- dijo Bruce mirando a los invitados por el otro lado de la pared de vidrio.

-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a saludar.

Los dos hermanos de ciencia salieron del lugar en donde estaban y se encontraron con los viajeros.

-Venimos en son de paz.

-No seas mal educado, Tony- dijo Bruce dándole un codazo.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo- se excusó el castaño- bienvenidos sean. Conozco a la gran mayoría debido a las reuniones con los hologramas, pero aun así hay caras nuevas. Especialmente a la antenitas.

-¿Antenitas?

-Se refiere a ti, Mantis.

-Así que Mantis-dijo el castaño mirándola con sumo detalle- pues yo soy Tony Stark.

-Y yo Bruce Banner.

-¿Ya les enseñaron las instalaciones?-preguntó Tony.

-Si- dijo Romanoff –junto con Steve les enseñamos toda el área.

-Estupendo. ¿Les enseñaste la cocina? De seguro tienen hambre por el viaje.

-Ahora que lo mencionas sí. Tenemos mucha hambre-comentó Quill

-Parece que a ti nunca te llenan.

-Cierra la boca, Rocket.

Gamora, quien estaba cansada de la actitud de ambos, se acercó a Tony.

-Peter nos comentó sobre las malteadas. ¿Es posible tomar una?

-Por supuesto, síganme.

Todos fueron a la sala común la cual tenía una cocina. Clint se encontraba mirando la televisión y saludó a los recién llegados. Las chicas se desviaron para seguir a Tony quien se encargó de enseñarles a ambas extraterrestres el preparado de una malteada. Las dos miraban cuidadosamente cada uno de los pasos que el hombre les enseñaba.

-Usted es un experto en preparar malteadas- dijo Mantis impresionada.

-No es para tanto, es muy fácil. Ahora falta cortar la fruta.

-¿Esa es una frutilla?-preguntó Gamora.

-No, esta es una naranja. ¿La quieres de frutilla?

La mujer verde asintió y miró cuidadosamente la fruta. Mientras tanto Steve se encontraba hablando con Quill.

En eso, el comunicador del capitán sonó.

-Disculpen-dijo el rubio a Quill- ¿agente? Sí, estoy en la sala común. Puede acercarse.

La agente Carter hizo su aparición en la sala. Ignoró a los presentes y fue directamente hacia donde se encontraba el capitán.

-Lo siento por venir así, pero Fury quiere que leas estos informes.

-No te preocupes.

Tony, quien había apartado su atención de las frutillas y del cuchillo, miró a la mujer sonriéndole coquetamente al rubio. Mantis observó como el rostro del castaño pareció endurecerse con la llegada de la terrícola. Entonces, lo que menos esperó pasó.

Tony se cortó.

-¡Su mano está sangrando!-dijo Mantis histérica.

-Tranquila. Ni siquiera me duele.

-Déjeme ayudarlo.

Sostuvo mano herida entre las suyas, e involuntariamente sintió cosas. Era extraño, ya que, nunca se había sentido de esa manera.

¿Acaso será enojo?, pensó mantis. En parte si lo era, pero había algo más. Era algo como si le hubiera dado un mal sabor en la boca. Miró a Tony quien tenía la mirada fija en la agente Carter. La mano de ella se apoyaba peligrosamente en el pecho del capitán, mientras que este ni siquiera se percataba de las intenciones de la agente.

-Maldita- susurró Tony entre dientes.

La agente se fue dejando al capitan con los expedientes. Mantis se sintió calmada al momento en que ella se retiró, pero ¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar? Entonces lo dedujo:

-¿Celos?

Tony la miró.

-¿Cómo dijiste?

-Celos. Eso es. Usted se siente celoso porque la mujer estaba cerca del capitán.

-Habla más bajo- dijo Tony tapándole la boca para que nadie más escuchara- yo no estoy celoso.

-Pero si lo sigue estando.

Tony se sonrojó notablemente.

-Y ahora avergonzado.

-Mejor continuemos con la malteada ¿sí?

La chica asintió con la cabeza volviendo nuevamente a la preparación de la malteada. Sin embargo, en su cabeza todavía rondaba lo que había ocurrido hace poco. ¿Por qué el señor Stark se sintió de esa manera cuando entró la agente? ¿Por qué sintió celos y molestia?

. . .

Los días pasaron y los invitados comenzaban a acostumbrarse a la vida en la tierra. Los dueños de casa se habían llevado bien con los guardianes y los incluían en todas las misiones. En esta oportunidad, habían ido Quill, Tony y Gamora para llevarla a cabo. Mantis y Groot se encontraban en el sillón mirando lo que parecía ser una película.

-Yo soy Groot.

-Opino lo mismo.

Su vista se distrajo en el capitán, quien se paseaba de un lado a otro. Parecía como un león enjaulado. Natasha tomaba una taza de café intentando en vano tranquilizar al capitán. Curiosa, preguntó:

-¿Por qué el capitán esta tan tenso?

-Es porque es un papá gallina-contestó Clint.

-¿Papá gallina?

Ante la ingenuidad de la extraterrestre, Natasha suspiró y explicó:

-Teme que les pase algo.

-Yo soy Groot.

-Groot tiene razón. Tanto Gamora como el Quill son unos muy buenos guerreros.

-No cuestiono sus habilidades- dijo Steve deteniendo su paseo- pero no están especializados con el terreno.

-De todas formas los acompañó Tony.

El rubio carraspeó y se sentó en una de los sillones. Queriendo saber que era lo que inquietaba al capitán, Mantis apoyó su mano en el hombro de este. Se sintió ansiosa y con temor.

Entonces dijo:

-Está preocupado, capitán.

Steve la miró y luego respondió:

-Lo sé. Solo quiero que regresen bien.

Tenía razones para estar así. Era el líder del equipo. Y a su parecer, el capitán América no era de las personas que esperaba a que las cosas ocurrieran. Lo comprendió por un momento. Por otro lado, en lo más profundo de su ser, sintió algo parecido al cariño.

En cuanto llegaron, ella observó como el rostro del capitán pareció relajarse completamente. En especial cuando apareció Iron man. No tuvo necesidad de tocarlo para saber que el hombre tenía el corazón tranquilo.

. . .

La próxima vez todos habían ido a la misión, la batalla estaba tensa. Agentes de Hydra los habian tomado por sorpresa. Desde lejos Mantis podía ver como el capitán América peleaba junto a Black Widow dejando inconscientes a algunos agentes. Por otro lado, estaba Iron man con Hulk noqueando a otros robots. Los guardianes no lo hacían nada mal. De hecho, se sentía orgullosa de como sus compañeros lograban complementarse con los demás.

Cuando todo terminó, los vengadores junto a los guardianes se reunieron.

-Fue sencillo- dijo Rocket limpiándose las manos.

Ya terminando el trabajo, todos subieron a la nave y se dirigieron a casa.

Mantis miró a todos los presentes, pero su atención se detuvo en el capitán, quien no parecía estar muy contento. De hecho la mirada entre él y Iron man parecían chocar constantemente. No hablaron en ningún momento durante el trayecto.

Para cuando llegaron a la base, Tony lo tomó del hombro y lo increpó.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.

-¿Hacer que?-preguntó Tony.

-A meterte en la pelea de esa manera- dijo el capitán enojado- teníamos un plan. Se supone que aparecerías si necesitábamos refuerzos.

-Pues yo te vi a ti en apuros.

-Oh no, ya empezaron- dijo Clint retirándose –yo me largo.

-Creo que esto se va a poner muy bueno Groot-dijo Rocket

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-¡Hacerme caso!

-¡Eran demasiados! No podía quedarme sentado esperando a que te hicieran añicos.

-Por favor, chicos-dijo Mantis intentando aliviar un poco el panorama- cálmense.

-¡Eres insufrible! ¡No tienes que meterte siempre en todo! No todo tiene que tratarse de ti.

-Quería salvarte el culo ¡Somos un equipo!

-Pero un equipo hace caso a su líder

-¿Y quién te llamo a ti líder?

-No me vengas con eso ahora, Stark.

Todos los presentes sintieron el ambiente tenso. Al no querer que los héroes continuaran, Mantis tocó los hombros de ambos. Y lo que sintió fue una avalancha de emociones. Llegaba una tras otra sin orden alguno. Sin embargo, podía detectar a la perfección cual le pertenecía a cada uno. Por parte del capitán podía sentir enojo, molestia. Aun asi en el fondo sentía miedo, y mucha aflicción. Por otro lado, el hombre de hierro se encontraba iracundo, airado pero más que nada herido y decepcionado. A pesar de ser personas distintas, ambas sentían el mismo sentimiento, preocupación por el otro.

Los gritos poco a poco comenzaron a serenarse, Mantis había sido la razón de esto. Pese a que la tensión disminuyó todavía se quedaban insertos los sentimientos que ambos sentían. Steve miró a Tony, quien se alejó de él al instante. Mantis pudo experimentar el arrepentimiento florecer dentro del capitán.

-Tony, yo...

-¿Sabes qué? –Dijo el castaño dándose la vuelta para mirarlo- no tengo ánimos ni se me apetece hablar contigo, Rogers.

Tony se giró ignorando el triste semblante del capitán. Mantis por un momento sintió ganas de llorar, pero se aguantó. Por dentro del rubio estaba peor.

. . .

Pasaron los días y el ambiente seguía siendo el mismo en el cuartel. Tony no le había dirigido palabra alguna a Steve. De hecho este ni siquiera se había presentado para el almuerzo y se la pasaba encerrado en su taller. Por su parte el capitán para desahogarse pasaba horas en el gimnasio.

Mantis se veía preocupada por el par. Sin embargo, muchos integrantes del equipo le aseguraron que esta situación era muy normal para ellos dos. Solo debía esperar a que las cosas se enfriaran un poco.

Ahora mismo se encontraba tomando un batido de chocolate, mirando la puerta del taller de Tony. Esperando que este saliera.

-Tranquila, Mantis- dijo Natasha que se encontraba frente a ella- es normal que pase días encerrado. Bruce esta con él ahora mismo.

La chica asintió y dio otro sorbo de su malteada. Más tarde apareció el capitán, cuyos ojos se posaban cada cierto tiempo en el taller.

-Jarvis-llamó el capitán- ¿todavía no sale?

\- No capitán- respondió la voz en la habitación.

-¿Y está bien?

-Sus niveles de glucosa están bajos. Y no ha dormido debido al insomnio que padece.

-Jarvis, abre la puerta.

-Me temo que no puedo hacerlo, señor.

Mantis estaba cien por ciento segura de que si la voz mágica no abría la puerta, el capitán lo haría en su lugar. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de ella, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un Tony ojeroso y pálido. Los pómulos se veían marcados en su rostro, tenía el cabello despeinado y la barba sin retocar.

-Por fin saliste, Tony- dijo el rubio suspirando aliviado.

-Salí porque tengo hambre- dijo el castaño ignorando al capitán. Sin embargo este lo tomó gentilmente del brazo.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Yo no- dijo el genio zafándose del agarre del hombre- Jarvis, puedes servirme un poco del café que tienes en frente.

-A la orden señor.

La inteligencia artificial, prendió la cafetera y comenzó a preparar el néctar del genio. En cuanto estuvo listo este dijo:

-Mantis, querida. ¿Podrías traerlo?

La empática, tomó rápidamente una taza y sirvió el contenido negro en ella. Tony se apoyó en la encimera, en lo que Mantis le traía el café. Pasó sus manos por su cabeza tratando de apaciguar el dolor que había en ella.

-El café hará que te duela más la cabeza. De seguro es por el hambre.

-Eso no te importa, capitán.

Al ver lo irascible que se encontraba el filántropo, Steve entristeció su mirada y se alejó unos cuantos metros de él. Mantis bajó sus antenas al sentir el crudo ambiente en la sala. En este momento, la relación que tenía Tony con Steve no era la más armoniosa. Sin saber mucho que hacer, le ofreció al castaño la taza.

-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias, querida.

Solo bastó un roce entre sus dedos para que Mantis se sintiera un poco mareada y sumamente cansada. Sintió el pecho pesado y la vista un poco nublada. Algo andaba mal en el genio y sabía que esa taza de café no ayudaría mucho.

-¿Señor Stark, se siente bien?

-Tranquila, me siento increíble.

-Pero tiene sueño y mucho.

Steve se volteo al escuchar la voz de preocupada de Mantis, se acercó el castaño y le ordenó:

-Debes descansar.

-¿Y quién te crees para darme ordenes?

-Tony

-Solo cállate, Rogers...

Las palabras quedaron pausadas en el aire. El hombre de acero no logró terminar la oración, ya que, frente a los dos presentes Tony se desvaneció. El capitán que se encontraba cerca de él, lo tomó antes de su cuerpo cayera con el piso.

-Tony-dijo el capitán sosteniendo al más bajo entre sus brazos- despierta.

Mantis se quedó estática, Steve la llamó:

-¡Mantis! Ve en busca del doctor Banner.

-En seguida, capitán.

Lo más rápido que pudo, la chica se adentró al taller del genio y encontró al doctor leyendo detenidamente un documento. Al sentir la respiración agitada de alguien más, el hombre volteo para encontrar a una angustiada Mantis. Rápidamente fue en busca del castaño quien se encontraba inconsciente en los fuertes brazos del capitán. Como si se tratase de una pluma, Steve lo llevó en brazos hasta la enfermería de la base dejándolo en una camilla.

-Voy a hacerle unos análisis. Ustedes pueden esperar afuera.

-No quiero separarme de él.

-Steve, solo serán unos minutos de rutina. Cualquier cosa te llamare.

-Pero...

-Vamos capitán-dijo la mujer tomándolo del hombro- si quiere yo puedo acompañarlo.

El rubio asintió y juntos se quedaron esperando a que Bruce nuevamente los llamara.

Unos minutos más tarde, ambos se encontraban bebiendo un poco de agua. Steve se hallaba más calmado, pero aún se mantenía expectante ante el llamado del doctor.

-Estará bien. Tal vez solo se descompensó.

-Todo es mi culpa-dijo el capitán dejando el vaso de lado y metiendo su cabeza entre sus manos- no debí tratarlo de esa manera. Él se encierra cuando algo le molesta. No debí haberle gritado esa vez.

-No fue su culpa, capitán- dijo Mantis acariciando su espalda- usted no sabía que pasaría esto.

-Pero pude haberlo evitado.

-Hay veces en que no podemos evitar que las cosas sucedan. Simplemente pasan.

Steve se le quedó mirando por un momento y luego desvió su mirada hacia el suelo. Mantis podía sentir todo lo que el capitán sentía. Tenía un profundo miedo a que algo malo le pasara al castaño. También sentía culpabilidad y remordimiento consigo mismo. Sin embargo, esas sensaciones se veían opacadas tras una más grande. Una que le hizo sentir con el pecho cálido y lleno de cariño. Un sentimiento que ya había experimentado con el tacto de otra persona. Con Peter Quill aquella vez que se conocieron.

-Tú sientes amor- dijo la chica mirándolo con una sonrisa- un profundo y apasionado amor hacia el señor Stark.

El capitán abrió los ojos y luego le sonrió tiernamente.

-Así es.

Mantis se sintió dichosa de pronto. Sentía que en cualquier momento podría explotar de tanta alegría que sentía. La sensación era tan magnifica que la hizo sentir liviana. Tan liviana como una nube. Era maravilloso experimentar algo así. Nunca lo había sentido en carne propia aparte que con Peter. ¿Es así como se siente una persona enamorada? ¿Tan agradable era? El capitán posee sentimientos tan maravillosos y sinceros.

Esperaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que Bruce fueran a buscarlos para que pasaran a ver a Tony. En cuanto entraron a la sala se fijaron que este todavía no había despertado.

-¿Está bien?

-Solo tuvo una baja en el azúcar por no haber comido nada-dijo el hombre observando los análisis-pero ya le suministre suero

-¿Cuánto tiempo le tomará despertar?

-Despertará dentro de un rato. Lo que tiene no es nada fuera de otro mundo. Solo hay que esperar.

El doctor se retiró de la habitación dejando a ambos solos. Steve tomó la silla que se encontraba a un lado y se sentó frente a la camilla del castaño. Mantis observaba la mueca de tristeza del capitán. Se veía abatido.

Pasaron un buen rato esperando y aun así el castaño parecía tener ánimos de despertar.

-Voy por el doctor Banner-dijo Steve levantándose- ¿te molestaría cuidarlo en lo que vuelvo?

-Puede ir tranquilo.

El soldado asintió y se retiró de la habitación. Mantis se sentó en el lugar disponible que había dejado el rubio y esperó. Observó al hombre de hierro tan calmado y sereno. Su lento respirar. Entonces también se fijó que sus parpados poco a poco comenzaron a abrirse. Se alegró. Había recobrado la conciencia.

-Señor Stark-dijo Mantis sonriéndole- que bueno que haya despertado. Nos asustó mucho.

-¿Qué me ocurrió?-susurró Tony.

-Se desmayó, pero tranquilo. El doctor Banner lo revisó y dijo que estaría bien.

-¿Dónde está Steve?-preguntó el castaño tratando de incorporarse. Mantis lo detuvo y lo recostó nuevamente en la camilla- necesito verlo.

-Volverá en unos minutos. Fue a buscar al doctor Banner.

Tony suspiró. Se quedaron silencio unos momentos. Mantis solo se limitaba a mirarlo, se veía triste.

-Soy una molestia ¿cierto?-dijo el castaño sonriendo tristemente- siempre le estoy causando problemas a Steve. Soy un fastidio.

-No diga eso.

-Tengo una actitud de mierda, Mantis. Si me conocieras mejor te darías cuenta de lo asqueroso ser humano que soy. No valgo nada. Siempre me equivoco en lo que hago. Siempre tomo las decisiones equivocadas. Siempre daño a las personas que quiero. Soy un gran dolor de cabeza.

Los ojos del castaño se cristalizaron levemente. Mantis notó como la voz de Tony se quebraba un poco con cada palabra que decía. Tomó el dorso de la mano gentilmente y comenzó a acariciarlo. Esperando que eso pudiera reconfortarlo y hacerlo sentir mejor. Entonces nuevamente sintió esa gama de sensaciones. Sintió una profunda tristeza, el pecho sumamente apretado y la garganta pesada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a apoderarse de su vista. Sin embargo, había otro sentimiento el cual brillaba de la misma intensidad con la que había experimentado con el capitán.

-Steve...

Mantis enfocó su vista bañada en lágrimas y se fijó que en el marco de la puerta se encontraba el capitán sonriéndole al genio. Su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado. No entendía lo que le sucedía. Entonces miró a Tony, quien tenía la sonrisa más radiante que había visto en su vida. Así fue como lo entiendo. La mujer soltó despacio la mano del castaño y se retiró de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Apoyando su espalda esta llevó sus manos a su pecho. Sintiendo los sentimientos que afloraban en ella hasta que estos desaparecieran. Era muy lindo sentirse así. Era de la misma manera que hace un rato atrás. Con esto podía entender muchas cosas, pero más tarde pensaría en cada uno de esos detalles. Ahora se encontraba satisfecha con su pequeño descubrimiento.

Tony Stark amaba a Steve.

. . .

Sentada en la encimera pensaba las cosas con sumo análisis. Ahora todo parecía calzar como un rompecabezas. Los celos que sintió Tony al momento de que estuviera la agente Carter cerca del capitán. O de esa preocupación exagerada del capitán al momento de retar al héroe de hierro después de la misión y durante el encierro de este. Amor. Todo en ello gritaba amor. Esos hombres se querían el uno al otro. No, no era querer. Querer era lo que sentía Quill con sus amigos. Ella hablaba de otro amor. El amor que le profesaba Quill a Gamora. Ese amor sexual, romántico, apasionado, cálido, sacrificado y muchas cosas. No había palabras suficientes para poder describir ese bello sentimiento.

Atrapada en sus propios sentimientos, Mantis se hallaba con la mirada perdida y con las manos juntas. Ajena a que todos los vengadores se le quedaban mirando como si se tratase de un bicho raro.

-Oye Mantis- dijo Drax lentamente- ¿te encuentras bien?

Saliendo de su burbuja de amor, Mantis miró a sus compañeros y con una sonrisa le preguntó ingenuamente:

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Llevas como veinte minutos mirando quien sabe que con una cara de estúpida.

-¡Rocket!

-Es que he descubierto algo maravilloso-dijo emocionada. Como si hubiera descubierto la octava maravilla del mundo.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Gamora curiosa.

-El capitán Rogers con el señor Stark se aman profundamente- dijo la chica con ojos soñadores –aunque es una pena que ninguno sepa lo que sienten.

Los presentes se le quedaron mirando unos cuantos segundos. Luego de eso comenzaron a reír como si se tratara de una gran comedia. Mantis los miró sin entender el motivo de su risa. Clint junto con Natasha también lo estaban haciendo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Dos meses en la tierra ¿y recién te vienes a dar cuenta?- preguntó retóricamente Rocket sin par de reír.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?

-Es obvio que el capitán y Iron man se amen. Ellos están casados, Mantis.

Los presentes pararon de reír y miraron a mantis, cuyo cerebro estaba procesando las palabras dichas por Drax. ¿Steve y Tony casados?

-¿Casados?

-Si-dijo Clint.

-¿Es en serio?

-¿Acaso nadie le dijo? –Preguntó Natasha- yo juraba que todos sabían.

-Al parecer Mantis no.

-Pero ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?-dijo Clint extrañado- muchas veces demuestran su afecto frente a nuestras narices sin ninguna clase de pudor ¿no lo viste acaso?

-No.

-Hay veces que tenemos que rogarles porque se consigan una habitación.

Los presentes se quedaron callados nuevamente.

-Vaya que distraída eres.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Ahora entendía gran parte de las cosas. Esa manera de dirigirse el uno con el otro. Esa confianza que demostraban al equipo. Esa disposición a temeraria con tal de salvar al otro. Las miradas cómplices que se lanzaban cada cierto rato estando juntos.

-Vaya-dijo Mantis luego de hacer un gran análisis a toda esta situación-eso explica muchas cosas.

-Me siento culpable de no haberle dicho, pero juraba que lo sabías –dijo Quill.

-No tienes por qué culparte. Es parte de su naturaleza estúpida.

-¡Rocket!

Nota mental para Mantis. Debía ser mucho más observadora.

. . .

Mantis se preguntaba como paso tanto tiempo sin darse cuenta de que ellos eran esposos. ¿Tan ciega era?

Ahora mismo los integrantes de la torre estaban jugando un juego de Nintendo wii. Sin embargo, ella no se encontraba pendiente del juego, sino, que de los dos hombres que últimamente vagaban en su mente. Miraban los detalles de la próxima misión. Sus gestos y expresiones eran sutiles, Tony de repente le dedicaba miradas coquetas y galantes. Mientras que el capitán le seguía el juego ya sea sonrojándose o tomándolo gentilmente de la mano.

-Míralos- dijo Natasha acercándose a la empática- ahora mismo están demostrando sus muestras de amor.

-Que asqueroso-dijo Clint sacando la lengua al ver como el capitán y Iron man se abrazaban sin pena alguna- ¡consíganse una habitación!

-Esta es mi casa –dijo Tony –y hago lo que yo quiero cuando quiero.

En eso, las manos del genio viajaron por la cintura del capitán y sin previo aviso estas apretaron el trasero de este. Ocasionando que el rubio enrojeciera ante el atrevimiento de su esposo. Mantis se sonrojó ante el acto. De seguro el capitán estaba muy avergonzado, no era necesario tocarlo para saber que el hombre se sentía de esa manera.

-¡Tony! –Dijo el hombre tan rojo como un tomate- no hagas eso en frente de los demás.

-¿Qué tiene de malo ser un poco de cariñoso con mi marido? –dijo Tony galantemente.

-Eso no es cariño- dijo Rocket sin sacar su mirada de la pantalla-eso es sucio.

-Y habló el peluche.

-¡Que no soy un peluche!

-Yo soy Groot.

-¿Lo ves? Él me apoya- contestó Tony triunfante.

-Eso no es cierto.

Ignorando los reclamos del mapache, Tony tomó de la barbilla de Steve para besarlo con dulzura, mordiendo una que otra vez los labios del contrario. Los fuertes brazos del soldado rodearon la cintura del genio atrayéndolo más aun a su pecho.

-Ellos muestran su amor sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

-Es repugnante.

-Para mí no lo parece –dijo Mantis mirando a Drax.

-¿Por qué no pueden ser como Peter y Gamora?

Tras lo dicho por Drax, Mantis comenzó a comparar ambas relaciones. Era obvio que sus compañeros eran mucho más reservados que el matrimonio terrícola. De hecho, el par eran unos desinhibidos al momento de expresar su amor. Prácticamente no les importaba la presencia de los demás. Sin embargo, pese a todos los reclamos de sus compañeros, a ella le gustaba. De hecho encontraba adorable que el capitán siempre le dedicara palabras amorosas al genio. Su manera de conquista era por medio de las palabras, confesiones y lindas promesas de amor. Mientras que Tony era más de acciones que de palabras. Sus besos, abrazos, miradas, sonrisas eran su manera de expresarle al rubio cuanto lo amaba y apreciaba. Eran distintos pero ambos eran el complemento del otro.

-¿Saben qué?-preguntó el genio soltando a su esposo- me dio hambre ¿Por qué mejor no pedimos una pizza?

-Concuerdo con tu idea, Stark- comentó Quill levantándose de golpe del cómodo sillón.

-Otra comida terrícola –dijo Gamora mientras veía una revista- me pregunto cómo será esta vez.

-Te prometo que te encantará- dijo Stark con una sonrisa- Preparare café.

Cuando la pizza llegó, Steve observó a Tony servirse una taza de café junto a un trozo de pizza. El rubio se le quedó mirando como bicho raro.

-¿No crees que será una mala combinación? –Dijo el rubio- puede que te de acidez.

-Naa, no pasara nada.

El castaño tomó un sorbo del líquido negro y su rostro se contrajo.

-¿Alguien le puso algo a mi café?

-No que yo sepa-contestó Natasha.

-Sabe asqueroso.

-Yo lo encuentro normal- dijo la pelirroja tomando la taza sin previo aviso.

-¿Puedo probar? –preguntó Mantis curiosa.

Los dos terrícolas se miraron y la espía le entregó la taza a la extraterrestre. Tony sonrió maliciosamente al saber la reacción que pondría la chica, la cual arrugó la cara ante el mal sabor del líquido.

-Eso es como beber tierra liquida.

-Es porque esta amargo, puedes echarle azúcar si quieres.

-No, gracias- dijo Mantis devolviéndole la taza a la pelirroja.

El café definitivamente era asqueroso.

. . .

Otras cosas que le gustaron mucho en su estadía en la tierra fueron en la variedad de formas de divertirse. Y una de ellas era el baile. Y Quill, como buen bailarín que era, se dedicó una jornada completa a enseñarles a los guardianes los distintos tipos de baila que existían.

-Siento que este baile es ridículo- dijo Gamora.

-De hecho ni siquiera se tocan.

Todos se encontraban viendo uno de los mejores clásicos de los años noventa. Vicent y Mia Wallace bailaban al ritmo de la música.

-Eso es parte del Twist, los bailarines no se tocan. Esta película es una joya. Cuando Yondu me trajo una copia de esta, la vi cómo mil veces.

-La mirada de ella es muy provocativa-dijo Mantis pendiente de los pasos de la mujer de melena negra.

-Sigo pensando que es ridículo.

Ante el descontento de su novia, el hombre espacial prefirió cambiar el estilo de baile. Retrocedió a una década y la voz de Elvis Presley resonó en todas las paredes. Tony, quien recién había llegado junto a los demás, observó a Peter Quill bailando con la chica verde. Entonces preguntó:

-¿No deberías enseñarles algo mas actual?

-No hay nada mejor que los clásicos.

-Vamos, hay cosas mejores.

-De seguro lo dices porque no sabes bailar, Stark- retó el guardián- a que ni te animas.

Los vengadores observaron al hombre de hierro. Eso definitivamente olía a reto.

-¿Me estas retando?

-Tómalo como quieras.

Alentado por las palabras de Quill, el castaño de pronto quiso bailar. Miró a Natasha esperando que esta fuera su compañera de baile.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-Aburrida- dijo el castaño sacándole la lengua.

Luego su vista se posó en Steve, quien negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

-Tengo dos pies izquierdos.

-Pero que aguafiestas.

Al verla sentada observando a sus compañeros bailar, el castaño se acercó a Mantis para sacarla a mover un poco su cuerpo.

-Yo no sé mucho de estas costumbres terrícolas.

-Tranquila, yo te guío.

Tras unos quince minutos de un entrenamiento previo, las dos parejas comenzaron a bailar.

-Te pateare tu gordo trasero, Quill.

-Eso lo veremos Stark.

La música comenzó y Jailhouse Rock es escuchó por todo el salón. Tratando de seguirle el ritmo a Stark, Mantis trató de hacerlo lo mejor posible. El baile era entretenido y muy movido. Además, de que su compañero de baile resultaba ser un buen instructor y muy suelto de caderas. Sus manos, apagadas a las de él, le ayudaron a percibir todo lo que el hombre sentía. La felicidad, junto a la diversión fue lo primero que sintió. Coquetería también, lo cual no era algo desconocido para ella. Desde que conoció a Stark supo que el hombre era un galán de primera. Radiante y bello. Sin embargo, había algo nuevo, lo cual no supo cómo describirlo.

En cuanto la música cesó, los bailarines se detuvieron jadeantes. Mantis miraba sonriente al genio quien le guiñó el ojo con cariño.

-¿Y bien?

-Definitivamente ganó, Tony.

-No es justo, tú eres su esposo- dijo Quill indignado.

-El capitán es alguien muy objetivo- dijo Bruce –yo voto por Tony.

El capitán de los guardianes miró a su tripulación esperando algo de apoyo por su parte.

-¿Chicos?

-Lo siento, Quill, pero Stark te pateó el trasero-dijo Rocket sonriendo con malicia.

-Mueve mejor las caderas que tu- dijo Drax.

-Y vaya que lo hace bien.

-¡Gamora! -exclamó el Peter indignado- no me ayudas.

-Yo soy Groot.

-Gracias chicos- dijo Quill cruzándose de brazos- con estos amigos para que quiero enemigos.

-Al menos lo intentaste-dijo Stark con una sonrisa triunfante- suerte para la próxima.

Tony miró a Mantis y apoyó su mano en su hombro para después alejarse de ella. Observó al hombre acercarse al capitán, quien le dijo algo que le sacó una sonrisa al genio. Al parecer, el capitán también querría tomar unas clases de baile en privado con el gran instructor Tony Stark.

. . .

La armonía reinaba en el complejo. Hoy no habían llegado misiones y la gran mayoría se encontraba jugando al twister. Mantis, quien se abstuvo del juego, miraba a sus compañeros retorcerse en la alfombra de puntos de colores.

-Esto es incómodo, Quill.

-Vamos es divertido.

-No me parece divertido tener tu trasero en mi cara-dijo Rocket con desagrado.

Mantis rio ante las posiciones de su compañeros. Sin embargo, el juego no duró mucho al sentir un estruendo que desconcentró a los jugadores haciéndolos caer en el suelo. Las alarmas de incendio sonaron en cada rincón de la casa.

-Jarvis-dijo el capitán levantándose de la silla la que estaba- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Hubo un pequeño desperfecto, señor. Pero ya está casi controlado

-¿En dónde?

-En el taller del señor Stark.

El rubio junto con Bruce corrieron hacia las puertas del lugar. No alcanzaron a llegar cuando de repente las puertas de estas se abrieron par en par dejando salir una exagerada cantidad de humo. Detrás de estas, el filántropo salió con gran parte del cuerpo manchado de negro.

-¿Pero qué demonios pasó?-preguntó Steve alterado.

-Capitán, ¿con esa boca me besas por las noches?- al ver que ninguno de los presentes sonreía, el genio tensó los labios- ok, mala broma.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Bruce preocupado.

-Solo junte mal unos cables.

Mantis miró al capitán, quien se encontraba serio y de brazos cruzados. Tocó su hombro y la preocupación fue lo primero que sintió. También un poco de disgusto.

-Debes tener cuidado, Tony- dijo el capitán siendo tajante.

-Lo tendré en consideración para la otra.

El capitán suspiró y se alejó de lugar. A veces Tony podía sacarlo de quicio.

-Sera mejor hacerte chequeo para corroborar que todo esté bien.

-No seas exagerado, Bruce.

-No estoy siendo exagerado y tú bien lo sabes, Tony- dijo el doctor siendo enfático- además, no has dormido. Y no es el momento para que seas descuidado.

El genio rodó los ojos. Sin embargo, tenía razón. No había podido dormir con tranquilidad últimamente. Aun así, se negaba a hacerlo.

-Tengo muchas cosas que terminar.

-Tony- dijo Bruce regañándolo.

-Tal vez, Mantis pueda ayudar – dijo Gamora sonando sugerente- ¿Por qué no le hechas una mano al doctor Banner?

La empática asintió y se acercó a Tony, quien la miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Cómo podría Mantis ayudarlo?-preguntó Tony sin entender a lo que se refería la extraterrestre.

Mantis se acercó lo suficientemente al castaño y suavemente tocó su cabeza.

-Duerme-dijo gentilmente la chica.

Iba a replicar pero las palabras murieron en su boca. Tony cerró los ojos y se desvaneció por completo. Bruce quien se encontraba al lado de este, lo tomó rápidamente para evitar que se cayera en el suelo.

-¡Tony! –dijo el Bruce sosteniendo a un castaño inconsciente- pudiste haberme aviso antes de hacerlo dormir.

-Lo siento- dijo la chica avergonzada.

-Lo bueno es que ahora podrá dormir.

Mantis miró su mano y de paso al castaño, quien lucía demasiado tranquilo con los ojos cerrados. Entonces ella dijo:

-Creo que está enfermo- dijo Mantis- lo sentí así.

Bruce se la quedó mirando por un rato ante lo perceptiva que era la chica. Entonces dijo:

-Lo sé y él también lo sabe- dijo llevándose el hombre entre su brazos- pero es tan obstinado que no es capaz de cuidarse por sí solo.

Dicho esto, el doctor se llevó al castaño a su laboratorio, dejando solas a las dos mujeres intergalácticas.

-No te preocupes, Mantis- dijo Gamora al percatarse del semblante de la chica- el doctor Banner sabrá cuidar a Stark.

Asintió. Ella tenía razón, el doctor sabría perfectamente que hacer. Sin embargo, todavía quedaba rondando las sensaciones que sintió por parte del genio. Se palmeó la cara con sus manos. Debía dejar de entrometerse en cosas ajenas.

. . .

Para pena de muchos, el tiempo de residencia de los guardianes terminó y la despedida llegó. Todos se encontraban arreglando las últimas cosas para partir nuevamente hacia el oscuro espacio. Gamora y Natasha se despedían con un apretón de manos mientras que Quill abrazaba efusivamente a todos. El líder se encontraba triste por tener que irse de su planeta natal y eso todos parecían notarlo.

-No te pongas llorón- dijo Rocket intentando consolar a su líder- ya verás que dentro de poco regresaremos.

-La pasamos muy bien durante nuestra estadía- dijo Gamora – y gracias por enseñarnos tanto sobre la cultura de la tierra.

-No hay de que- dijo el capitán con una sonrisa- espero que vuelvan pronto.

Mantis se encontraba con la cabeza baja. Al igual que sus compañeros, también había disfrutado mucho estar en la tierra, pero más que nada por la gente con la convivió. Todos eran muy amables y atentos. Especialmente Tony y el capitán, quienes muchas veces la hicieron reír ante las diversas situaciones llevaban en el día a día. Eran personas de corazón puro y bondadoso. Los extrañaría un montón.

-No tienes por qué ponerte triste- dijo el capitán tratando de animarla- ya verás que dentro de un par y cerrar de ojos estarás nuevamente en estos lares.

De cierta manera, las palabras del capitán lograron reconfortarla un poco. Sin esperarlo, el rubio la envolvió en sus brazos y la abrazó de forma apretada. Impresionada por la cercanía, Mantis se sorprendió al principio. Sin embargo, correspondió el bonito gesto. El capitán tenia sentimientos buenos, él también estaba triste por la partida, aun así podía sentir la pequeña esperanza de volverlos a ver.

Finalmente le siguió Tony, quien la miró con una sonrisa.

-Arriba ese ánimo-dijo el castaño- el vejestorio tiene razón, volverán pronto.

-Lo extrañaré mucho, señor Stark.

-Yo también, querida- dijo el hombre tomándola gentilmente de la mano- me caíste muy bien.

Al igual que el capitán, la chica sintió tristeza por parte del genio. Y un poco de añoranza. También felicidad por haberlos conocido. El sentimiento era reciproco, ya que, ella también se alegraba de haber conocido y convivido con los vengadores. Sin embargo, había algo más. Lo mismo que hace unas semanas atrás pero de manera más intensa. Le parecía sumamente extraño, ya que, podría jurar que los sentimientos que afloraban en el genio no pertenecían a él. Sino a alguien extra. Como si el genio tuviese algo más.

-¿Sucede algo Mantis?-Preguntó Tony al ver la mirada perdida de la chica.

¿Sera un parásito?, pensó ella. No, no era un parásito. Era otra cosa, pero no sabía cómo llamarlo. Sin embargo, esta especie de polizón no era alguien malo. Al igual que el señor Stark, la presencia extra era buena pero un poco más inmadura e inexperta. Entonces fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ahora tenía sentido el mareo, molestia y desagrado que había sentido en el genio. También el cambio en el brillo de sus ojos y en su aura en general. Por alguna razón desconocida el hombre parecía irradiar belleza en estos últimos días.

La razón se veía tan clara frente a sus ojos

-Un bebé-dijo la chica no muy consciente de lo fuerte que estaba hablando- usted está esperando un bebé.

Los presentes se voltearon para dirigir su mirada en el hombre de hierro. Especialmente el capitán. El rostro del genio se tornó de color carmesí de pronto. Por otro lado, Mantis parecía estar feliz ante lo que había descubierto. De pronto sintió sorpresa y un ligero pánico por parte del más bajo.

-Tony-dijo Steve mirando con atención al genio- ¿a qué se refiere Mantis?

Tony quien no sabía cómo reaccionar, miró a Bruce quien solo se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Parece que ya no puedes ocultarlo más, Tony.

El genio se sintió frustrado por ser descubierto. Aun así se sentía contento, y sin más habló:

-Pues Mantis tiene razón. Felicidades capitán, vas a ser papá.

El capitán, quien no cabía ante la estupefacción que estaba experimentando, sonrió nerviosamente y corrió para sostener al castaño entre sus brazos. Tony, al igual que él, se encontraba feliz por la noticia.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?-preguntó el rubio sonriendo a mas no poder.

-Sería mi regalo de aniversario pero veo que alguien se me adelantó.

-Tony-dijo Steve sosteniendo el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos- no sabes cuan feliz me haces. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, capitán.

A unos metros, mirando la escena desde la nave, los guardianes de la galaxia miraban la escena con una sonrisa. Especialmente Mantis, quien se encontraba feliz por su descubrimiento.

-Mira con que nos veníamos a topar- dijo Quill sin despegar la mirada del feliz matrimonio.

Mantis miraba a los dos hombres con una sonrisa. Se encontraba feliz. Ella especialmente había sido testigo del hermoso amor que se sentían ambos superhéroes. Y que de alguna forma, habían logrado sembrar ese amor para transformarlo en un ser que les daría mayor alegría en el futuro.

Definitivamente ella tenía razones para regresar y se resumían en conocer al hermoso fruto origen del amor que sentían los héroes más poderosos de la tierra.

* * *

_Hola chicos, _

_Este one-shot surgió en base a la convocatoria SteveTony looking at love y bueno me tocó el personaje de Mantis. Fue todo un desafío, ya que, nunca esperé escribir algo relacionado a ella. Aun así me gustó como quedó. Ademas me agrado la idea de que los vengadores convivieran un poco con los guardianes de la galaxia. Cualquier cosa escríbanme comentarios del one-shot._

_Ojala les haya gustado tanto como a mi._

_¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
